


Trapped

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Being trapped could be the best thing that's ever happened to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Trapped  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 433  
>  **Summary:** Being trapped could be the best thing that's ever happened to them.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'trapped' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

Sam’s face was lined with worry as she walked further into the room. There was something about this place that was beginning to give her the willies. But she was part of the SG-1 and she was supposed to be made of sterner stuff. She leaned in to get a closer look at the carvings on the wall. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as it dawned on her what she was seeing.

“Don’t let the...” Her voice echoed throughout the room but it was too late the door had already slid shut with a loud thud.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re trapped.” Her voice was matter of fact.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean we’re trapped?” 

Sam shrugged. She’s thought the sentence was pretty self explanatory. “Just what I said.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Sam brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Apparently once someone walks into this room the door automatically closes.” She glanced around at the items that cluttered the room. They were all covered in a thick layer of dust. “ There’s no other way out that I can see. And I don’t know when or even if the person who devised this trap will actually check to see if he caught anything.”

“Oh.”

_Oh?_ That’s all he could say? Sam muttered to herself. They were trapped beneath the earth in a private chamber that was thousands of years old and an _Oh_ was the best he could do?

“I don’t think you get how serious this...”

Jack quickly interrupted. “Look around us, Carter. We are locked inside of this room together. When are we going to ever get another chance like this?” 

Sam shot him a look. “What kind of a chance is that? We’re trapped. As in we can’t get out and...

A wickedly tempting grin began to slowly spread across his face. “As in we’re totally alone.” He stepped closer, slid his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body before he whispered, “No one to disturb us. No one to know.”

Her eyes lit with understanding. “But what about...?”

Jack leaned his head down until his lips hovered over hers. “We’ll talk about it later and you’ll figure a way out.” His warm breath caressed her lips as he spoke. “I promise.”

Her need to get out of the confined space warred with her desire for Jack and her hunger for him won. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “We’ll talk later?”

He nodded his head in agreement. “Much later.” He whispered right before his mouth met hers in passionate kiss.


End file.
